This invention relates to a paperboard, bulk bin for relatively heavy quantities, on the order of about 2,000 pounds, of cut-up meat and the like. This invention is particularly concerned with a bin for relatively heavy, palletized loads which are to be moved from place to place. This invention is also particularly concerned with a bin which has a flat bottom and which will not be prone to tip-over or break-apart when the relatively heavy, palletized load is in motion or is brought to a sudden stop. This invention is quite particularly concerned with bins for use in centralized meat-cutting operations.
Paperboard bins for relatively small quantities of materials are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,397,756, 1,904,365, 2,085,239, 2,091,291, 2,459,727, 2,459,728, 2,687,070, 3,000,496, 3,253,767, and 3,526,352. Often, such bins have been formed with a side seamed, upstanding side wall and a bottom which includes a plurality of interfolded flaps, connected to the side wall. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,397,756, 1,904,365 and 2,687,070. However, such bins have been entirely inappropriate for relatively heavy loads. This has been due to the fact that the cuts provided in the bins, between flaps in the bottom construction, have provided sites where the bins have been prone to tear and break under the weight of heavy loads of material. Often, such bins also have been provided with recessed bottoms. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,091,291, 2,459,727, 2,459,728, and 3,000,496. However, such bins also have been completely unsatisfactory for use with relatively heavy loads. This has been so because the bottom constructions have invariably collapsed under the weight of heavy loads in the bins, causing the bins to tip-over and break.
There has been an unfilled need therefore for a paperboard, bulk bin for relatively heavy quantities of materials. This need has been especially acute in centralized meat-cutting operations.
Centralized meat-cutting operations, involving the mechanized cutting-up, packaging and shipping of large quantities of fresh meat, have required a heavy duty, bulk bin that can be easily formed, filled and moved from place to place to pallets. In order to be satisfactory for use in a centralized meat-cutting operation, the bin has had to be designed to hold relatively large quantities of meat, on the order of about 2,000 pounds. The bin also has had to be rugged enough to withstand abuse during the handling and moving of such bins from place to place on pallets in the centralized meat-cutting operation. The bin further has had to be adapted to being quickly and easily set-up, preferably by a single workman, at the site of the centralized meat-cutting operation from a folded, tubular blank.